gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-607T GN-XII
GNX-607T GN-XII (aka GN-XII, pronounced "Jinx Two") is the second generation model of the GN-X series featured in side story series Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics Successor of the GNX-603T GN-X, the GN-XII (Jinx-Two) is only marginally better than the GN-X. The thruster binders are slightly smaller than the previous model and its shoulders have latches to equip with additional weaponry for specific roles. Variants include "Cannon" (GNX-607T/BW), equipped with a large GN beam cannon, based upon Gundam Throne Eins' GN Mega Launcher, and "Sword" (GNX-607T/AC), equipped with a refined GN Buster Sword, similar to the one used by GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and later the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam. Very soon, it was replaced by the GNX-III, the reason behind its not appearing in Gundam 00 Season 2. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :For melee combat the GN-X is equipped with two beam sabers which are capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field. ;*GN Claws :A secondary melee weapon unique to the GN-X series of mobile suits is the GN Claw. It is likely that these claws are based on a similar principal as the Exia's GN Sword, in that they use GN T particles to increase their cutting capabilities. A useful weapon when the GN-X be unable to use its beam sabers. ;*GN Vulcan Gun :The GN-X is equipped with two GN Vulcan guns that are not very powerful against mobile suits but are useful in intercepting incoming missiles and laying down a suppressive field of fire. ;*GN Buster Sword :One of two optional weapons that can be mounted on the shoulders of the GN-XII is a GN Sword. Derived from data from the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei the GN buster sword is a physical blade that uses GN particles to increase its keenness. Later, Celestial Being Engineer Ian Vasthi managed to obtain the data regarding the GN-XII's Buster Sword through the help of an insider contact of his and use it to create a buster sword for the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 11 "GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword" ;*GN Cannon :One of two optional weapons that can be mounted on the shoulders of the GN-XII is a GN cannon. Derived from data from the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins the GN cannon is a high output particle cannon that can easily destroy mobile suits in a single shot. When a GN-XII unit is equipped with a GN Cannon it is also equipped with a large central camera with four smaller cameras surrounding it. Two of these weapons can be mounted at a time. Variants ;*GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword ;*GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon History In A.D. 2309, a UN Forces base is attacked by an anti-UN group that appeared before Katharon formed. The base was a trap and the UN Forces sent their Flags, Enacts, Tierens, and GN-XIIs to take down the terrorist mobile suits. The GN-XIIs consisted of three mobile suits, a standard GN-XII, a GN-XII Sword, and a GN-XII Cannon that entered the battle with Fon Spaak in his Astrea Gundam Type F2; Fon Spaak had a hard time in defeating the three GN-XIIs, which attacked in perfect unity. The anti-UN forces also have a difficult time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags, Enacts, and Tierens, but lost only a single mobile suit to the UN forces. Fon Spaak activated his Trams-Am and was able to destroy the GN-XII Sword and GN-XII while at the same time saving a member of the anti-UN terrorist group. Picture Gallery Gundam 00F GN-XII3.jpg|GNX-607T - GN-XII GN-XII.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-XII, front view. GN-XII Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-XII, back view. GN-XII Data.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-XII, Profile Gundam 00F GN-XII.jpg|Gundam 00F - HG 1/144 - GNX-607T GN-XII Gundam 00F GN-XII1.jpg|Gundam 00F - HG 1/144 - GNX-607T GN-XII Notes References Gundam 00F GN-XII0.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon/GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword - Profile GNX-607T GN-XII - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|GNX-607T GN-XII - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *GNX-607T GN-XII on MAHQ.net